darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petrified Dragon Bone
Petrified Dragon Bones are upgrade materials in Dark Souls II. __TOC__ General information Weapons upgraded with Petrified Dragon Bones gain 30% physical damage per upgrade and can be upgraded up to +5 for a maximum bonus of 150% physical damage (×2.5 base physical damage). Overall, it takes a total of 15 Petrified Dragon Bones to fully upgrade a weapon that was created using a boss soul. Availability Things Betwixt *Possible return from trading with Dyna and Tillo: **In exchange for a Small Smooth & Silky Stone (1/27 chance to get one). **In exchange for a Smooth & Silky Stone (1/23 chance to get one). **In exchange for a Petrified Something (1/7 chance to get one). Majula *×3 are sold by Stone Trader Chloanne for 17,500 souls each after obtaining the King's Ring. Heide's Tower of Flame *×1 dropped by the Guardian Dragon. (SotFS) The Lost Bastille *In a cell to the right of Straid of Olaphis. The Bastille Key is required in order to unlock the cell. Iron Keep *In the furnace next to the Smelter Demon's boss room. The furnace must be turned off by activating a valve located near the top of the external wall. *On a body hanging from a broken set of stairs below a Pharros' Contraption. This is the same body which held the Dull Ember in the original game. (SotFS) Shaded Woods *Dropped by the Giant Basilisk. (not available in SotFS) *Inside the chest located one level above the Shaded Ruins bonfire and across the gap from the Giant Basilisk. Brightstone Cove Tseldora *×1 dropped by the Crystal Lizard outside of Pate's house. *×1 on a corpse near a broken carriage outside and to the right of the Lower Brightstone Cove bonfire. Black Gulch *In a metal chest past the two Elite Giants. Drangleic Castle *Dropped by a Mimic on the floor above the Executioner's Chariot miniboss. (SotFS) Shrine of Amana *On a corpse at the center of the open area past the Rhoy's Resting Place bonfire. Undead Crypt *On a corpse in a corner near a ladder in the first graveyard area. *Dropped by the Dragonrider. (SotFS) Aldia's Keep *On the ground, past the King's Gate and before the Foregarden bonfire. *On a corpse in the main hall, in the area with many mirrors on the wall from which the Looking Glass Phantoms break out. *On a corpse in a corner of the pool of yellow corrosive liquid down the stairs from the Ritual Site bonfire. *Dropped by Dragon Acolytes. Dragon Aerie *×4 in total can be obtained as drops from certain Crystal Lizards. *×1 on a corpse found in an adjacent chamber from the second Guardian Dragon (a Hollow Priest guards the area in SotFS). Dragon's Sanctum *×2 are dropped by one of the four Crystal Lizards located in the same chamber where the first Drakeblood Knight is found. *Dropped by the Imperfects wandering near the Lair of the Imperfect bonfire. Cave of the Dead *×3 are obtained after defeating the Afflicted Graverobber, Ancient Soldier Varg, and Cerah the Old Explorer. Brume Tower *×8 are found inside a metal chest located behind a breakable wall after the Foyer bonfire. The wall is found in a small, perpendicular hallway, just before reaching the long hallway with spikes on the wall that is parallel to the storeroom with several powder kegs. It can be destroyed by chasing a Cask Runner toward it and hitting it with fire. *On a corpse at the end of the initial hallway of the tower inhabited by several Scorchers. Frozen Eleum Loyce *×3 are found inside a metal chest next to a Frozen Golem and a Mimic, in the next room after the Inner Wall bonfire. Frigid Outskirts *Dropped by Ice Stallions. Videos This video shows how to quickly get as much Twinkling Titanite and Petrified Dragon Bone as desired. The use of Yearn facilitates the process, though the Crown of the Sunken King DLC needs to be installed. This method does not work in Scholar of the First Sin since using a Bonfire Ascetic does not reset chest loot. Category:Dark Souls II: Upgrade Materials